


Paume ouverte

by Alaiya, LilyLight



Series: Une deuxième chance: les side-stories [27]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Sequel, Side Story, UDC!verse, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLight/pseuds/LilyLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Inédit] Apprendre à exister sans ce qui a toujours été là, auprès de l'être qui aime, pour mieux vivre à côté de l'être aimé. Thétis n'est pas sûre d'y parvenir, Kanon n'est pas sûr de comprendre et au milieu, Shaka, lui, sait. Pour lui et pour elle. Mais aussi pour lui-même. <b>Ecrit par : LilyLight</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Paume ouverte

**Author's Note:**

> **Auteur** : LilyLight  
>  **Timeline** : séquelle - se déroule en 2005  
>  **Note** : merci ♥

 

« Alors ?

— Alors ?

— Comment ça se passe ?

— … se passe ?

— Avec Shaka. »

Elle sourit. Il la regarde avec sérieux, concentré sur l'effort qu'il fait pour avoir l'air à la fois compréhensif et indifférent. Elle aime ce Kanon, qui tente de museler son inquiétude et sa jalousie pour lui laisser l'espace dont elle a besoin afin de se réinventer. Pour elle. Pour eux. Mais grâce à un autre que lui. La concession est immense, et elle le sait.

« Plutôt bien. 

— Plutôt ?

— ...bien. Plutôt bien.

— Thétis...»

Il soupire mais ses grands yeux bleus l'arrêtent. Elle a l'air triste. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne veut rien dire, c'est qu'elle ne peut pas lui mentir. Elle non plus n'avait pas rêvé de cet avenir.

« Thétis... »

Il la prend dans ses bras et elle se coule contre son torse. Elle le respire. Il est si terriblement vivant, si terriblement fort, si terriblement lointain. Les contours du monde se sont floutés, ils ont perdu pour elle leur radieuse clarté, leur présence si pleine d'être perçus au septième sens. Elle n'est plus celle dont il est tombé amoureux. Il est toujours celui qu'elle a aimé. Elle porte un enfant dont elle sait bien qu'il le rêve à son image – vivant, fort et terriblement lointain, nimbé du cosmos qu'elle doit museler pour que l'enfant vienne. Saura-t-elle l'aimer ? Saura-t-il la reconnaître ? Alors, oui, les choses vont plutôt bien, comme lorsqu'on apprend une leçon qu'on n'a jamais souhaité apprendre et qu'il va pourtant falloir apprendre jusqu'au bout.

« Pardon. »

Elle se sent désemparée mais il se peut que le sentiment vienne de lui. Est-ce que l'amour suffira à faire un pont entre le monde qu'elle a perdu et celui où il se tient ? Est-ce qu'elle aura encore besoin de lui ? Il se sent terriblement pataud et effroyablement inutile. Il ne sait pas l'aider. Il ne peut qu'être là.

« Kanon... »

Elle pose ses lèvres contre son cœur qui bat, ce cœur qu'il lui offre avec une maladresse de géant qui tenterait de caresser une fleur. Elle doit savoir. Pour eux. Pour lui.

« Il m'apprend à ressentir autrement. »

Il a posé ses lèvres sur les cheveux blonds. Elle est si terriblement frêle, si terriblement forte. Il est si terriblement amoureux.

« Ressentir autrement ?

— Oui, autrement. 

— Dis-moi. Apprends-moi à ressentir... autrement.

— Kanon ?

— Si tu ne peux me suivre, c'est à moi de faire le chemin. Dis-moi, Thétis. S'il-te-plait. »

Elle sourit.

 

* * *

 

Ils se sont placés sur la terrasse et l'air doux joue dans leurs cheveux. C'est une heure propice, parce qu'il ne fait pas encore trop chaud, que le matin retient encore un peu la douceur de la nuit. Leur silence est percé des cris des aspirants qui, plus bas dans les arènes, ont commencé l'entraînement. Mais en tendant l'oreille on entendrait facilement la mer, dont le ressac inlassé semble chanter la stabilité du monde, le monde qui s'éveille encore sous le soleil baigné d'embruns.

Un sourire léger est posé sur leurs lèvres. La brise marine fait virevolter leurs mèches blondes qui semblent accrocher la lumière tranquille de ce moment. Un oiseau glisse au ciel, le feuillage de l'olivier parle de paix et de lointain à l'air qui le traverse et qui emporte leur souffle par-delà l'horizon.

Thétis est la première à bouger, aussitôt il s'enquiert.

« Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

— Mes jambes s'ankylosent.

— Ne force pas. Ce n'est pas la durée qui compte, c'est la répétition. Arrêtons-là. »

Il joint les mains et l'espace autour d'eux semble se dissoudre, comme s'il accueillait la force du moment partagé. L'instant d'après il se tourne vers elle, un sourire à la fois sur les lèvres et aux yeux.

Elle soupire. Son ventre lui pèse un peu, l'enfant a bougé. Elle espère qu'il tiendra plus en place que son père, la méditation n'a pas l'air de le calmer.

Il met sa main à son front.

« Respire doucement. »

Elle accroche ses doigts et il la regarde avec surprise.

« Thétis ?

— Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? »

C'est donc ça. Il lisse une mèche qu'elle a au-dessus de l'oeil, l'oeil dont le bleu reflète celui du ciel.

« Quelle idée tu as là. »

Elle baisse la tête et la pose sur sa poitrine.

« Tout est allé si vite. Tout a... tellement changé. »

Il rit.

« Tout change sans cesse, à n'importe quel instant. Même le ciel ne reste jamais identique à lui-même.

— Sois sérieux.

— Thétis... »

Il lui relève le menton et plante son regard dans le sien.

« Que je ne possède pas ton amour ne m'empêche pas d'avoir pleinement reçu ce que tu m'as offert. Ni de pleinement recevoir ce que tu m'offres aujourd'hui. »

Elle sourit.

« Tu es trop sage pour être vrai, tu sais ça ? »

Il s'esclaffe.

« Il faudrait que vous arrêtiez d'avoir peur que je me détourne de la voie que j'ai choisie. »

Elle a un air d'ange auréolé par la lumière du matin, un ange un peu perdu dans un monde qu'il doit réapprendre.

« Un jour à la fois. Quand j'ai pris le chemin d'une vie pleinement humaine, j'ai dû aussi revoir tous mes acquis.

— Le monde est plus terne.

— Il ne l'est pas. Tes sensations. Ecoute-les. L'air dans tes cheveux, la rumeur de la mer, la chaleur du soleil, le parfum du matin. La pulsation de ton cœur. Quand tu te sens perdue, reviens à toi, à ce que tu ressens. »

Il lui prend la main et la tourne paume au ciel.

« Le vent apporte à toi tous les parfums du monde. Rien ne peut être terne si tu sais sentir. »

Elle rit et il replie ses doigts sur les siens, les refermant sur la paume et les tenant serrés.

« Rien n'est perdu de ce que tu éprouves. 

— Rien ?

— Jamais. »

Kanon toussote depuis le seuil de la porte, encore pleinement ouverte à cette heure. Shaka lui sourit.

« Thé ?

— Thé. Laisse-moi t'aider. »

La main sur le ventre, Thétis regarde l'homme blond qui s'approche de la tasse tendue par Kanon, dont la placidité ostentatoire ne trompe aucun d'entre eux.

_Tu n'as qu'à imaginer que mon lien avec Thétis ressemble à ton lien... avec Saga, disons._

_— Pour les comparaisons, tu repasseras. Mais merci quand même._

Ils se sourient au-dessus de la tasse et le rire clair de Thétis s'envole, alors qu'elle espère que l'enfant éprouvera un jour pour lui-même un peu de cette joie qu'elle ne perdra jamais.

 

* * *

 

Il est trop tôt pour aller jouer aux cartes avec Mü. L'ami l'inquiète. Rien ne semble à même de combler la vertigineuse solitude qui l'étreint – même les moments d'intimité qu'ils ont commencé à partager, de temps à autre, depuis leur séjour commun à Jamir, ne semblent repousser ce vertige que pour quelques heures. Mü est ailleurs, indéfectiblement – il est ailleurs même lorsqu'il est là, un ailleurs d'où il regarde les autres comme à travers un mur de cristal qui, quoi qu'il fasse, lui renverrait toujours l'image de son propre reflet solitaire, avant qu'il ne le traverse pour sourire à ses amis. Cette solitude s'enracine-t-elle dans la perte des siens et de sa culture, marquée en lui en dépit de tout ? A-t-elle à voir avec l'espoir, consumé en même temps qu'Anycia, de retrouver ce qui avait été perdu ?

Shaka n'a pas la prétention de résoudre un problème dont il n'est pas la cause. Il n'ose pas non plus dire qu'il comprend – il en sait trop peu sur le désir, sur l'ancrage dans la mémoire d'images heureuses destinées à ne plus revenir. Thétis. Elle avait l'air triste ce matin. Elle a l'air triste sous la générosité tendre de son sourire toujours offert. Elle aussi a perdu ce qui ne peut revenir. Echappera-t-elle à la solitude de Mü ? Ou est-ce que c'est encore autre chose ?

Un cosmos connu, jamais masqué mais pas non plus hostile, manifeste sa présence à portée du temple. Kanon. Shaka n'est pas sûr qu'il considèrerait l'érection qui vient de tendre son membre comme un gage très engageant que sa relation avec Thétis est sur la bonne voie. Il soupire. Il faudrait qu'il apprenne à maîtriser son énergie sexuelle maintenant qu'elle est pleinement réveillée. Ce n'est pas à Kanon qu'il va demander des conseils, ni à Mü. Angelo, peut-être. Pourquoi Angelo ? Angelo ne juge pas et il sait tout de la difficulté à être un homme. Angelo, donc, mais plus tard.

« Je te dérange ?

— Une minute, j'arrive. »

Kanon a l'air vaguement contrarié des jours où il doit demander quelque chose – et par un hasard qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment discuté, il a somme toute pas mal de choses à demander à la Vierge. Shaka lui rendrait bien la pareille mais – non, il ne se voit _vraiment_ pas demander à Kanon comment il maîtrise son énergie sexuelle, comment il a pu apprendre à dormir à côté de Thétis sans dormir en elle, aussi longtemps qu'elle n'a pas maîtrisé l'éveil de son cosmos.

« Je peux t'aider ?

— Pas vraiment. Enfin, oui. Je crois. Un peu. »

Shaka attend. Il sait que Kanon les écoute, quand ils méditent sur la terrasse le matin. Il sait que, caché par le mur de pierre, Kanon tente de méditer, lui aussi, de comprendre ce qu'expérimente la femme qu'il aime qui porte leur enfant. Il sait enfin que Kanon ne les espionne pas – qu'il cherche à savoir, simplement.

Que Kanon se tienne dans son temple parce qu'il a une question à poser relève d'une humilité que la Vierge respecte d'autant plus qu'il en connaît le prix. Oui, Thétis a bien choisi. Les gens changent. Et le Gémeau est touchant dans sa tentative d'atteindre celle qu'il aime là où elle est, telle quelle. Il sourit.

« Dis-moi.

— Hum... Le sentiment de se dissoudre, c'est normal ? Ou je fais mal quelque chose ?

— C'est normal.

— Mais je croyais que tu devais lui apprendre à connaître ses limites ? »

Il sourit. L'idée cocasse que Kanon ferait un bon disciple traverse fugacement ses pensées et s'enfuit judicieusement avant de risquer de le faire rire de bon cœur.

« C'est en apprenant à retrouver son lien avec toute chose dans le calme de son esprit que Thétis pourra se sentir complète sans avoir à embraser son cosmos. Ce sentiment de dissolution que tu as éprouvé, c'est sans doute une forme d'expérience de ce qu'on appelle parfois la vacuité, _Sunyata_ si tu préfères.

— Je ne préfère pas. Et donc...

— Tu réalises que tu n'es séparé de rien. Qu'il ne te manque rien. L'empathie de Thétis gagne en saveur, si tu veux, en subtilité, en richesse. Du fond de cette empathie, elle nous ressent tous. Et rassurée sur son lien avec nous, elle peut lâcher l'idée qu'elle a perdu le cosmos, qu'elle ne doit plus s'en servir.

— Elle est plus forte que nous, en somme.

— On peut dire ça. Elle est comme nous sans l'être. »

Il lui prend la main. Kanon fronce les sourcils.

« Regarde. Il existe deux façons de lâcher quelque chose. Dans la première, ton poing fermé est orienté paume en bas. Si tu l'ouvres...

— …ce que je tiens tombe.

— Exactement. Et tu souffres à l'idée de le perdre. Mais si tu ouvres ton poing en orientant la paume vers le ciel...

— ...j'ai tout lâché et rien perdu.

— Tu as compris. C'est à la fois pareil et entièrement différent.

— C'est comme ça que tu as fais pour Thétis ? »

Shaka sourit.

« On ne peut pas perdre ce qu'on ne possède pas. »

Kanon resserre le poing. Il relève la tête et son regard plonge dans celui de l'Indien sans aucune arrière-pensée.

« Je ne lui ai pas encore demandé mais... tu accepterais d'être le parrain ? »

Shaka prend le poing de Kanon entre ses deux mains et le serre. Thétis a bien choisi. En son coeur couve une joie douce.

Rendant son regard à l'homme qui le regarde avec sérieux :

« Compte sur moi.

— A ce stade c'est une habitude. Mais merci. »

 


End file.
